The Princess and the Bodyguard
by The84thWolf
Summary: An origin story of my own design, featuring the unlikely paring of Nora and Lie, how they met, who they are, and how they got to Beacon. Please leave a review! Can't get better without feedback!
1. Happy Birthday

Nora sighed.

Outside her home, hundreds of people cheered and clapped, confetti rained down from the upper buildings, music rang out over the streets and the roads were filled with people enjoying the celebration. It was the Princess's tenth birthday and hundreds of people were enjoying the sights and sounds of the city. It didn't matter that the Princess was never seen in public, or that no one even knew her face. They just all assumed she would be delighted that the public got to enjoy a party on her behalf.

Being royalty was a huge letdown.

Nora watched from the window of her bedroom, dressed in her sleep clothes, wishing she could leave her castle and explore the city. But the King feared for her to a fault and was desperate to keep her safe. Although the Faunus War had ended years ago, there was still great animosity to the Faunus, especially when it came to the new leadership of the White Fang. Nora's father did not want her daughter being known and targeted for ransom or assassination.

Unfortunately, that meant Nora was forced to stay indoors, hidden from public and to be taught how to be a proper ruler without actually seeing her future kingdom. And being stuck indoors was such a bore. Nora had never had any friends and everything she did was regulated and judged. She was future queen of the castle, she thought bitterly, and she had to keep up the pretense of an obedient little girl being groomed into a stoic Queen. She wished she could be out there with people, playing games, watching entertainers, eating food without worrying about manners or image.

There was a knock on the door. Nora threw on her dressing gown and shouted, "Come in!"

The door opened and the King walked in, accompanied by his bodyguard Shao Ren, dressed in his bodyguard uniform. The Ren family had been in the King's service for decades and Shao was no exception. He had saved her father's life more than once during the Faunus War and had always had a soft spot for Nora. Sometimes he would sneak candies from the city to her without the King noticing. He smiled at Nora as he entered, but he looked a little uneasy. The King, however, smiled broadly at his daughter.

"Good morning, Nora!" he said, striding over and hugging Nora. "Happy tenth birthday! I hope you are enjoying the celebration!"

"Oh yes, Father," said Nora. "I certainly enjoy watching it all from my window."

Shao winced slightly, but the King only laughed.

"Now now, Nora. We can't have you running around out there. It's crazy! All those people bustling around; definitely unsafe for a girl like you!"

"Shao has been teaching me self-defense," Nora reminded her father. "I am getting pretty good with Mother's hammer."

Shao took a step forward.

"If I may say so your majesty, she is very strong and a rather unorthodox fighter." (Nora blushed a bit at this, remember how she sailed across the inner courtyard using her hammer) "Perhaps we can allow her to explore the city a bit. It is her tenth birthday after all."

The King waved a hand. "Maybe next year, if Nora's studies go well. But enough of that for now, I want to give my girl her gift."

Shao grimaced slightly and waved to the doorway.

"Come on in, Lie."

A boy a little older than Nora stepped into the room. Nora looked him over, vaguely recognizing him from the castle. He was definitely taller than her by about a head. She could see his dark eyes under his jet-black hair, tied back in a ponytail. He looked uncomfortable and was dressed similar to his father. The King clapped a hand on his shoulder.

"Don't be shy my boy! Introduce yourself."

The boy looked at Nora a bowed formally.

"Princess Nora, I am happy to meet you. I am Lie Ren."

Nora stared at him, then looked at her father.

"I don't understand. Why is he…um, why am I meeting him?

The King smiled broadly. "Lie Ren is your new bodyguard! He is still in training, but I think it would be good practice to have him with you so you get…more acquainted!"

Nora stared at him. "You got me a bodyguard for inside the castle?"

"Well, we had to start sometime, didn't we?" laughed the King.

Nora colored with anger.

"I do not need a bodyguard to walk around my own home!" she sputtered before she could stop herself.

The King looked sternly down at her. "Nora, like I said he is in training and you are ten years old. The world is dangerous out there and you are not ready! In the meantime, be nice to Lie, and continue your studies. Maybe next year we can talk about going into the city…under armed guard of course. The Faunus and others are always on the watch for weakness. Now enjoy the rest of your birthday, Nora."

The King strode out, followed by Lie and Shao. Shao closed the door behind them.

Nora kicked her bedpost and threw herself into her chair. Her gaze flicked to her bed and notice something sticking out of her bed covers. She walked over and pulled out an envelope. Inside was a small bag and a message: _I'm sorry you are probably not enjoying your birthday to its fullest. Hope this makes up for some of it._

The bag was stuffed with candy. Nora didn't recognize the handwriting, but it could have only been from Shao. She curled up on her bed, eating her candy and listening to the world outside, thinking. Finally, as the last of the candy was consumed and the wrappers were swept under the bed, Nora had made a decision. Like it or not, her father was not going to make her spend another birthday inside her home.


	2. Cooking with Ren

Nora got dressed in her room and looked out the window again, planning her next move. Outside her window, she had a view of the outside courtyard, a winding path that was filled with flowers, shrubs, and trees. The high walls allowed Nora to walk along the path without being seen by anyone in the city, but Nora could clearly see the streets and buildings from her window. She spotted a large tree close to the wall and, squinting through the branches, an almost deserted street. Looking over the wall further down, she saw a parade just beginning, making its way slowly down the street. The parade was done every year and would last for at least an hour. If she wanted to join it without being noticed, now was the time.

Nora quietly opened the door and looked left down the hallway. No one in sight. She looked right and nearly jumped out of her skin as Lie Ren stood next to the door looking at her.

"Is there a problem, Your Highness?" he asked.

Nora settled her beating heart. "No. What are you doing outside my room?"

Ren shifted his weight uncomfortably. "I am your bodyguard, Your Highness. I have orders to protect you."

Nora flushed with anger.

"I don't need a bodyguard. I especially don't need one _in my own home._"

Ren's eyes shifted to the floor. "I'm sorry Princess, but your Father wanted me to be with you at all times." He glanced back up. "Where am I accompanying you today?"

Nora thought fast. "I'm hungry. I'm going to the kitchens." She made her way down the hall. Behind her, she heard Ren patter quietly behind her. If her father had ordered Lie to follow her around, she will never get a moment's peace, never mind getting a chance to explore the city. Until she found a way to get rid of him, she had to play along.

The two of them made their way downstairs and into the dining room. This time of day, the servants were probably outside the castle enjoying the celebration. Nora started to make her way to the kitchen, but Ren cleared his throat.

"If you'd like Princess, I could make you something to eat."

Nora hesitated. She liked to cook for herself when she could, despite her father's disapproval that she learn "commoner skills." But if Ren reported back to her father, it would just mean another argument.

"Sure, Ren," Nora said. "What are you going to make?"

Ren smiled. "I'll think of something." He disappeared into the kitchen. Nora sat down at the table. She thought about sneaking away, but she might not have enough time to make her escape before Ren got back.

A few minutes later, Ren backed into the dining room wearing a pink apron, balancing several plates. They were piled high with something round and brown. Some of them had what looked like fruit imbedded in them, while others had…

"Chocolate chips?" asked Nora. Her diet was strictly regulated and she rarely ever received chocolate from the staff with her father present. Ren smiled again.

"I thought today should be a time when we bend the rules a little. Have you ever tried pancakes before?"

"No," said Nora. She eyed the pancakes suspiciously. "What are they made of?"

"Try them, see for yourself," said Ren, sliding a plate over.

Nora cut into the pancake and took a small bite. It was soft, warm, and the chocolate added a wonderful flavor. She had never had such good food for breakfast.

"Wow…" Nora exclaimed. "This is terrific! I didn't know you could cook."

"We are not just bodyguards, Your Highness," said Ren. "We need to be prepared for all aspects of your life, including meals." He slid a bottle of dark liquid across the table. "Try adding some syrup on them."

Nora opened the bottle and poured it onto her next bite. After tasting it, she abandoned all attempts on her manners and dumped a large helping on the rest of her pancakes.

"Whoa!" exclaimed Ren. "Don't eat too much, Your Highness. We don't want you to get sick on your birthday."

An idea sparked in Nora's head. She began to eat quickly, being careful not to eat too much, but enough to concern Ren. After the plates had cleared Nora leaned back and attempted a look of queasiness.

"Are you okay, Your Highness?" asked Ren.

"Yes…" said Nora. "The food was excellent, but I think I might have eaten it a little too fast."

Ren looked downcast. "I am so sorry, Princess."

Nora had a pang of guilt, but leaned back and closed her eyes. "It's not your fault Ren, I should have listened to you. I think I'll go lie down."

"I'll escort you back, Princess," said Ren, but Nora attempted a regal wave of her hand.

"That's not necessary, Ren. If you would please just clean up the dishes, I'll see myself to my room and get some sleep."

Ren looked troubled, but he nodded. "Very well, Your Highness." He gathered the plates and went into the kitchen. As soon as the door shut behind him, Nora stole quietly into the hallway and ran to the courtyard. She could still hear the parade in progress. She shimmied up the tree, took one last look around for any guards or anyone on the street below, and jumped.


	3. The Parade of Hunters

Nora landed in the street and took a quick look around. No one had noticed a girl leaping from the castle walls into the street. Nora grinned and made her way to the packed road next to her and looked out into the parade.

The kingdom had spared no expense. The floats were beautiful, some depicting the castle itself, some were of the king himself, while others were of famous Hunters and Huntresses. Nora saw one float completely comprised of flowers intertwined together to form a gigantic pink rose, the symbol of the kingdom. Some floats had performers on them, using Dust to send out multi-colored sparks into the crowd. Nora struggled to get to the front of the crowd.

"Are you lost little girl?" someone asked.

Nora looked up into the face of an old man smiling down at her. He had gray hair, slightly balding, and wearing a shopkeeper's apron.

"No sir," said Nora.

"Your first time at the celebration?"

"Yes sir," said Nora, thinking quickly. "My family let me look around town, as long as I'm home tonight."

The old man smiled down at her with kind eyes. "Well, it must be hard to see everything down there. Here, let me help."

With that, he picked up Nora and put her on his shoulders. Now, Nora could see the entire line of floats coming down the lane. Nora gripped the top of the old man's head and marveled at the decorations. After a few more floats went by, several people in armor walked by, smiling and waving to the crowd.

"Do you know much about this celebration and Hunters?" asked the old man. Nora hesitated.

"I know it's the Princess's birthday," she said. "And I know Hunters defend us from Grimm."

"That's right," said the old man. "But that's not all. Our royal family has very important place among the Hunter family." He nodded to the next float. Nora looked up, and gasped.

Rolling down the street was a float of her mother.

She was dressed in heavy, pure-white armor, standing with one hand on her hip, the other gripping her war hammer Magnhild over her shoulder. Her face was beautiful, with an adventurous smile on her face. Nora noticed she wore a pair of pink gloves. Her float was bare of performers, but as Nora watched, small explosions of Dust blasted out of the end of her hammer, glowing red, pink, and gold sparks. Nora knew her mother had been a Huntress, but had never seen her in full armor.

"Our Queen passed away several years ago," said the old man sadly. "But she traveled the world fighting Grimm and fighting during the Faunus War. She was well loved by the kingdom, but she was killed in action while saving a group of refugee Faunus. Now, the King and his daughter never leave the castle, but every year we celebrate their birthday, both for her and her mother."

Nora wiped away a tear. She had known her mother was a Huntress, but her father never talked about her, simply saying her died during the war. The few pictures she had of her were of her in her royal attire. She had no idea how the rest of the kingdom felt about her, or that they shared the same birthday.

The last of the floats rolled away and the old man put her down. Nora looked up at him, smiled, and awkwardly hugged him.

"Thank you for the view," she said.

"No trouble young lady," said the man. "I always love to watch the parade. Shame I won't see it next year in Vale, but I'll visit when I can. Are you sure you're going to be all right on your own?"

"Yes sir, I'll be fine," said Nora. "In fact, can you recommend any activities that I should visit?"

The old man grinned. "Just watch."

As if they had waited for an unseen cue, dozens of people converged on the street and in seconds had set up concession stands, game booths, and shops full of Schnee Dust products. Everyone flooded the road and soon everyone was exploring the shops, eating food, talking and laughing.

"Most of the stands and games are free," said the old man, nodding toward a shop called _From Dawn Till Dust_. "Shops like mine are heavily discounted. I recommend looking at everything. If you got any questions, don't hesitate to ask. It was nice to meet you long lady." He patted her head and walked to the shop, pausing at the door.

"Hmm…maybe I should change the name when I get to Vale," he said absentmindedly, then walked inside as a crowd gathered outside the door.

Nora ran out into the street, looking in every direction trying to see everything at once. She gathered around a group of children around a pole with a bell at the top of it.

"Step right up!" shouted a man. "Are you strong enough to reach the bell?"

One by one, several teenagers walked up to the pole with a heavy mallet. With a cry, they slammed the mallet on a lever, launching a metal block up the pole to the bell. However, none reached it.

"Can I try?" asked Nora.

A few kids laughed. The man at the game hesitated, then smiled.

"This might be a little tough for you young lady," he said. "The mallet is really heavy. Why don't you try the other bell?"

Nora looked over at some children attempting to play on a much smaller version of the bell game. Even the younger kids were able to reach the bell with one try.

"It looks too easy," Nora said. "Please?"

"I'll tell you what," smiled the man. "Reach the bell in one try, and I'll give you any prize you want."

Nora stepped up to the lever, while one of the teenagers bowed mockingly and offered her the mallet. Nora seethed inside, but curtsied back and accepted the hammer. She swung easily, testing its weight with a smile. The mallet was barely half the weight of Magnhild. The man's smile faded a little.

Nora wound up and with a yell, slammed the mallet into the lever so hard the metal block smacked into the bell and knocked it clean off.

A minute later, Nora walked into the street holding a gigantic pink Ursa doll, feeling pleased with herself. She was just about to head off to a concession stand to see what this "cotton candy" was when a hand landed on her shoulder. Nora looked back and squeaked.

Lie Ren appeared directly behind her.


	4. Followed

"What are you doing here?" hissed Nora.

"I was about to ask you the same question," said Ren.

"How did you find me?" asked Nora incredulously.

"It took a few minutes, but then I climbed onto the clock tower and spotted you in the crowd," said Ren, pointing to a massive building overlooking the street.

"You spotted me from there?" asked Nora. "How did you even know I was gone?"

"I went to check how you were feeling and you were gone. I figured you would have wanted to see the city on your birthday so I went looking for you."

Nora shook Ren's hand off her shoulder. "Well yes, I managed to escape the castle," she said sarcastically. "And as you can see, I haven't been attacked, mugged, kidnapped, or killed. In fact," she added on a happier note, waving her prize around, "I won an Ursa."

"Your Highness, you aren't hurt, but your father did not want you leaving the castle yet," Ren said in a low voice. "It is only a matter of time before he finds you are gone and as a bodyguard, it is my responsibility to bring you back. He says it's not safe."

Nora glared at Ren. "Ren, this is the first time in ten years I have left the castle. The only time I have ever seen people who do not know who I am, what I am, and are not concerned with what I will become. How more safe can I be? And how can I rule a kingdom when I have never seen it?"

Ren sighed.

"Princess, I know you are frustrated, but your father—"

"—Will have discovered I'm gone already," said Nora impatiently. "So I'm out here now, another hour will not change anything. I know you answer to my father, but can we please spend a little more time out enjoying the festival?"

Ren looked at Nora, then glanced back to the castle and back again. Nora held her breath and crossed her fingers behind her back.

"Okay, Princess," said Ren finally. "But only for one hour and you have to stay with me."

Nora jumped up and down and hugged a startled Ren.

"Thank you, Ren!" she said. Then a thought occurred to her. "So, if you are my bodyguard, you technically have to do what I say right?"

"Of course, Princess, unless your father orders otherwise."

"Good. Then you can hold this," grinned Nora, dumping the Ursa doll into his arms. "Now you hang on to Mrs. Claws and let's go!"

"Mrs. Claws, Princess?" asked Ren.

"Got to have a name Ren!" said Nora. "And call me Nora."

"I can't do that, Your Highness!"

"Well, if my identity has to be secret, you can call me Nora," Nora smiled and ran toward the nearest concession stand. "Now let me try some of that cotton candy stuff!"

Nora had never had so much fun.

So many games, food, and people in one place. Nora checked everything she could. She dragged Ren back to several shops to examine weapons and Dust-imbued capes and uniforms. She played several more games and, after some convincing, Ren joined in. They played, watched, and laughed as they explored the city. Nora noticed once Ren relaxed a bit, he was fun, smart, and caring. He smiled a lot more often and treated everyone he met courteously, rich, poor, young, old, Human or Faunus. She looked over at him, laden with prizes from all their games and smiled. Ren was fast becoming not just a bodyguard, but a friend.

"Nora," said Ren.

"Yes, Ren?" asked Nora.

"We may have a problem."

Nora frowned.

"It is getting late," she said. "I might have forced you out for more than an hour…"

"That's not it," said Ren. He jerked a shoulder. "Behind me at seven o'clock, thirty feet, Faunus, green coat."

Nora peeked over his shoulder and spotted the Faunus. He seemed very interested in a store front window.

"What's wrong with him?" asked Nora.

"He's been following us for two stores."

Nora felt a twinge of fear.

"Are you sure? Why would he be following us?"

"I'm not sure why," said Ren. "But we should get back to the castle."

Nora hesitated, then nodded. "Okay. How do we get back? We can't just walk through the front gate."

"There is a back entrance for servants," said Ren. "Let's go."

Ren lead the way through the crowd, stumbling a bit under the prizes they had won. Nora relieved him of some of the burden and together they made their way through the crowd. Glancing behind them, Nora noticed the Faunus keeping pace with them, not close enough to be noticed, but close enough to stay within sight. Nora nervously quickened her pace up to Ren and hurried along.

"Almost there Nora," said Ren, stopping next to an alley. "Cut through here, turn, and the door is right ahead of you. Knock twice and wait for the door to open. Go."

"What about you?"

"I lost sight of him," said Ren. "Want to make sure he didn't see where we went."

Nora hesitated, then ran down the alley. Just a hundred feet, she told herself. Ren's nearby, and the castle is right there. Everything is going to be fine.

Nora looked behind her. Ren was still looking down the street, trying to spot their follower.

Suddenly, Nora ran into something very solid and was knocked to the ground.

"Nora!" shouted Ren, followed by a grunt of pain.

Nora looked up just in time to see a large man blocking her way, reaching toward her. She felt something cover her nose and mouth and she slipped into unconsciousness.


	5. Kidnapped!

Nora opened her eyes.

She was on the floor of a building. Nora struggled to stand up and realized her hands were bound with a length of rope. She managed to get to a sitting position and looked around her. It looked like an abandoned warehouse. Nora could hear sounds of arguing in an office room next to her. Glancing around, she saw Ren slumped against a wall with his head bowed.

"Ren!" Nora whispered, wiggling towards him.

Ren looked up. Nora saw a large bump on his head, but other than that he looked fine. However, Ren's expression was of deep shame.

"Princess…" he whispered softly. "I am so sorry."

"What happened?" asked Nora.

"I was stupid," said Ren. "There were more than one person following us. One drugged you, and the other hit me over the head. This is all my fault."

"Don't be ridiculous Ren, you couldn't have known—"

"But I should have!" Ren exclaimed, slamming his head against the wall, wincing. "You are my responsibility and my—" he stopped suddenly.

"What, Ren?" asked Nora.

Ren closed his eyes. "No. A bodyguard cannot form emotional attachments to their employee."

Nora's face colored.

"You…_like_ me?" she asked.

Now Ren's face colored.

"No! No, I'm sorry Nora, I meant as a, a, friend. Sorry I didn't—"

"No! I get it sorry!" said Nora, blushing furiously. "I—"

The office door flew open and several Faunus stood in the doorway. One, a woman, strode out and crouched next to them.

"Well, now this looks cozy," she said, a forked tongue slithering out between her sharp teeth. "Our two lovebirds are awake now?"

Nora was still blushing.

"Um, we aren't like, together, together," she mumbled.

"What?" asked the snake lady.

"Nothing," said Nora.

"Well, whoever you are, don't worry about us," said the Faunus. "We are going to let you go in a while. You just need to tell us who your mommy and daddy are so we can find them." She grinned. "Then, after a little negotiation, you get to leave safe and sound."

Another Faunus stepped forward. He was tall, with black hair and mutton chops. "Snake, I'm telling you, this is not a good idea."

The woman, Snake, frowned. She stood up and walked straight up to the man. Despite his height, she glared threateningly into his eyes.

"For the last time, Cat," she hissed. "You wanted to be a part of our group. You're in. If anything is going to change relations with Faunus, you need to get your hands dirty. You've done some bad things before, now you want to stop here?"

"No," said Cat. "But I don't kidnap children."

"And what about _our_ children?" said Snake. "Are you telling me Humans are not above hurting _them_?"

Cat glared at her, then over at Nora and Ren. He sighed. "I don't like this."

Snake's nostrils flared. "Well it is not your choice. I am in charge. Now get out of my way."

Cat stood his ground for a moment, then walked back into the office, shutting the door behind him. Snake turned to the other Faunus.

"Anyone else got an issue with this?" There was some shifting in the group but nobody said anything. "Good. Rabbit and Rat, check our perimeter. Make sure the snatch wasn't noticed by cops. Ape, get to the roof and watch from there. Signal me with any updates." Two Faunus headed for the doors, while the third leaped onto a pile of crates and swung himself to a nearby skylight and out onto the roof.

Snake leaned down and gripped Nora by the hair.

"Now dear, what is your name?"

"Get your hands off her!" shouted Ren. Without taking her eyes off Nora, Snake lashed out with her other hand and slapped Ren in the face.

"Ren!" shouted Nora. Then she cried out in pain as Snake jerked her hair.

"Whoever you are," she said softly. "You're rich or important enough to warrant a bodyguard. Now I won't hurt him, but you are going to tell me what I want to know." She opened her mouth and Nora saw pure white fangs. "But if you don't, I just might poison him. You are the one I need. We don't need to keep him alive."

"Don't listen to her Nora!" Ren shouted.

"You don't think I will?" whispered Snake. "Well then, let's test that theory."

Snake dropped Nora and walked slowly toward Ren.

"No," whispered Nora. Snake grabbed Ren by the front of this shirt.

"No!" cried Nora. "Stop!

Snake opened her mouth wide, forcing Ren's struggling head to one side, exposing his neck.

"NO!" Nora screamed.

The office door banged open. Cat stood with a Dust Rifle trained on Snake.

"What on Remnant are you doing?"

Snake froze, her fangs inches from Ren. She slowly closed her mouth and dropped Ren facedown to the floor. "What are you doing with that rifle?"

Cat stood his ground.

"Our boss strictly said 'no bodies or torture,'" he said. "You want more cops around here? Or to tell him why you disobeyed orders?"

Snake hesitated. Then she grinned.

"Oh come on, Cat," she said. "I wasn't going to do it for _real. _I was trying to get them to talk. Now they know we won't hurt them, how are we going to find out who to send the ransom?"

"Soon enough, we'll hear about it," said Cat. "No family will miss their kids for long. Just wait and we'll find out."

Snake sighed. "Fine, we will do things your way for now, Cat. But our boss will hear about how you interrupted my…interrogation."

"Yes," said Cat, coolly. "He will."

Snake hissed, then walked to the office. She turned. "I'm calling the others back. We will watch the prisoners around the clock until we know who to send the ransom to. Rat," she said, speaking to her scroll. "Get Rabbit and get back here. You are on first watch on the prisoners. After an hour, take over for Ape on the roof. Cat is on perimeter. Move. Now."

Snake glared at Cat, then slammed the office door behind her. Cat lowered his Dust Rifle and rubbed his eyes. He walked over to Ren, turned him over and set him against the wall.

"Thank you," said Nora, quietly.

"Don't thank me for that," snapped Cat.

"No," said Nora. "Thank you for saving my friend."

Cat glanced over at her. "You heard her. It was all an act."

"No," said Ren. "It wasn't."

Cat's expression slipped for a moment, then became neutral.

"I am going to get you guys something to sit on. Might as well be comfortable while you're tied up. Just remember I am not your friend. I have my reasons for being in this group, and that is not going to change."

"I can understand that," said Ren. "But manners dictate a thank you anyway."

Cat grunted, pushed a couple of boxes to the middle of the warehouse, and lifted Nora and Ren onto them. Rabbit and Rat came back in and without a word, they split off, Cat leaving the warehouse, Rabbit entering the office, and Rat leaned against the wall, watching Ren and Nora.

"Are you okay?" asked Nora in a low voice.

"Are you?" answered Ren.

"I am now."

"Don't worry Prin…Nora," Ren said, glancing at Rat. "I got us into this, I'll get us out."

"No, Ren," said Nora firmly. "As my bodyguard, you obey me. And I say you will not take the blame for this, or complain that I am going to help you get us out. Furthermore, I order you to ignore that bodyguard rule thing and be my friend. Does that cover everything?"

Ren stared at her for a moment, then a small smile grew on his face. "All right then, Nora. Let's do this together."

Nora felt heat rise in her face again.

"But not like, together, together."

"What?"

"Never mind."


	6. Fearing Monsters

After some time, it was obvious that getting out would be easier said than done. Without seeing the Faunus guards, they couldn't get any information about them. Once in a while, a shadow from the roof crossed the skylight as the Faunus Ape patrolled. Nora noticed Snake occasionally checking on them through the office with Rabbit. Rat seemed the least alert, but it was mainly due to boredom. He sat against the wall reading a comic, only occasionally glancing up to make sure Ren and Nora hadn't moved.

"Any luck?" whispered Ren, under the chuckling of Rat in his corner.

"No," sighed Nora. She had been rubbing her rope bonds against the side of the crate in the hope of weakening them, but doing this subtlety was a tense and slow process. "You?"

"No," frowned Ren. He glanced at the office. "But we need a plan soon. It's only a matter of time before Snake gets sick of waiting."

Nora shuddered. "I never knew there were people like her. She's evil."

"She is," said Ren. "But, in a way, I feel sorry for them."

"What?" exclaimed Nora. "Why?"

"You haven't seen your kingdom, Nora," said Ren. "Faunus have been distrusted, ridiculed, and exploited even before the Faunus War. We keep promising to make things better, but time and time again we break those promises."

"That's no excuse to do something like this," said Nora.

"You don't understand. They have been fighting for basic rights for decades. Schools rarely accept Faunus students. It is hard for them to get jobs. The Schnee Dust Company uses an indentured service policy with Faunus, but people say it's a little more than slavery."

"If people know about it, why doesn't anyone help them?" asked Nora.

"Because Humans hate things that are different from them. They see Faunus as Grimm in Human form."

"That's ridiculous!" said Nora, startled. "Faunus are different, but that's no reason to hate them!"

"Fear can cause drastic things to happen to people."

"Why do people fear the Faunus?"

"Well think about it. If you saw Snake in the street with her fangs, what would be your first thought?"

Nora stared at Ren, then looked over to the door with Snake inside.

"I would fear her initially," she said. "But if she was a good person I would get over it."

"That's the problem," said Ren. "Most Humans are too afraid to take that first step. We have not been on Remnant for long and what everyone remembers is the world is filled with monsters. Staying with members of your own species is a survival tactic that nearly every animal obeys instinctively and anything different from us we treat with caution. Faunus are no different, but they are outnumbered by both Humans and Grimm. So, to survive, they retaliate."

"But violence just causes more violence," said Nora.

"Yes, normally it does," said Ren. "But unfortunately, sometimes it seems to be the right thing to do for some. Have you heard of the White Fang?"

"I heard of them, but my father never talked to me about them," said Nora. "Who are they?"

"They were a group of Faunus who sought to peacefully end the prejudice and be accepted into society. They would attend boycotts, sit-ins, marches, but they never caused injuries or violent acts. But there are rumors that the old founders are stepping down and the new leaders are taking the group in a different direction. They have been a lot more active and Faunus have been more violent than usual, but there has been no proof yet they are behind it. But the fear that they _might _be behind it alone is causing people to respect them more. They would rather respect them out of fear than respect them for who they really are and more Faunus are discovering that."

"So Faunus tried being peaceful, then tried being the bully, and the bully worked?"

"Yes. So now, if you found an easier way that worked, would you keep doing it that way?" Ren looked over at the office door. "Some are just too tired, desperate, or cruel to continue on the harder path. They don't think it is worth all that pain."

Nora stared at Ren.

"You've really put a lot of thought into it, haven't you?"

Ren blushed.

"Not really. It's just how and where I grew up."

Nora finally gave up trying to saw through her bonds and leaned back on her crate. "Where did you grow up?"

Ren was silent for a minute, then leaned back as well, staring at the ceiling.

"I was born outside the kingdom. Despite being bodyguards for the royal family for years, our birthplace is the same. I haven't been there for nearly six years. At age five, the Ren males come to the castle to being our training for our bodyguard positions to the royal family or one of its ambassadors. The Ren females usually stay home and take care of the village. My mother is currently in charge of our village as a sort of sheriff and mayor." Ren smiled. "My baby sister Chen is there too. She was just two years old when I left. I guess you could say she was my first 'client' as a bodyguard. She was always trying to wander off and explore." He grinned sideways at Nora. "She was a lot better at escaping than you."

"Hey!"

"Well, I was only about five years old. And mostly untrained."

"That makes me feel better."

Ren laughed softly. "I haven't thought about that place for a couple years now. I miss it."

"Can't you go visit?"

"A bodyguard stays with their client at all times. And I'm still training so there is no time to take such a long trip back there. The only way I could go back is either you went there because of an emergency or exiled me there. I do occasionally get letters, but the road is dangerous and the village doesn't have a strong receiver for long distance communications. But our village has both Faunus and Humans. They have learned to coexist and work together, but it took a long time, a lot of shared burdens and Grimm attacks to put aside their differences. Here in the kingdom, people expect to be safe and they waste their time on prejudices. Some of my best friends at home were Faunus." He sat up. "Several of their families joined the White Fang. I haven't heard from them for a year. I have no idea what happened to them. But violence and broken promises are not going to stop Humans and Faunus from fearing and hating each other. And…I feel sorry for the Faunus for us putting them in this position."

"I bet you are now."

Snake strode out of the office.

"Put Humans in the same position the Faunus are in, and they always go on and on about how sorry they are. Pathetic. Have some pride." She tilted her head, staring at Ren. "They are your species after all."

"Doesn't mean I am the same as them," said Ren.

"Yeah right," said Snake. "You wear clothes we make for you, eat the food we pick for you, buy the Dust we mine for you, but none of that matters to you Humans. You will never see us as more than monsters, so that is what we decided to become." She leaned in, a few inches away from Nora's face. "You know, for the longest time, I feared you Humans. I thought you were the monsters. Now, I realize to defeat a monster, to _kill _a monster, you need to become one." She straightened up and looked over at Rat. "_What_ on Remnant are you reading?"

Rat looked up.

"Just this super-hero comic of these two Human idiots. They are stupid, but lovably so."

Snake closed her eyes and breathed deeply through her nose.

"Get to the roof. Tell Ape to get some supplies for the night and I'll call Cat in. My turn to patrol and Rabbit will take first sleep shift. Cat will watch the prisoners. If we don't hear anyone missing their kids by sunset, we will need to talk about…alternative options," she said, smiling at Nora, who shivered against her will.

Rat climbed a ladder on the wall and slipped out onto the roof while Snake went out the doors. Less than a minute later, Cat entered the building. He made sure the doors were all closed before turning to Ren and Nora.

"Pay attention," he snapped. "And I don't want to hear any comments about what I am going to tell you."

Nora and Ren glanced at each other, then back at Cat.

"We're listening," said Nora.

"You are leaving," said Cat shortly. "I don't like your kind, but it really rubs me the wrong way to sink to something as low as kidnapping. I'm going to help you escape."


End file.
